


Yellow x Lime one shots

by Leadingatlas, sweetkuro



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Slight gore?, ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadingatlas/pseuds/Leadingatlas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkuro/pseuds/sweetkuro
Summary: My and my friend Kuro's one shots of our Among us Oc's Vampers/yellow and Gabriel/lime. going to be different drafts, drabbles, etc.
Relationships: Lime/Yellow (Among Us)
Kudos: 5





	1. the Beginning (Gabriel's POV)

they pulled away. His lips tingled. Heavens he had distanced himself from the other crewmate so much,, after all feelings would hinder his work. He wanted more. He wanted to pull yellow back and kiss him until his lips hurt.   
but he couldn't. This was his job. his Mission. He clutched his hand around the small sabotage device. made specifically just for this purpose.  
he pressed into Yellow, leaning his forehead against his shoulder and breathed in deeply. He wanted to stay like this for the rest of eternity, pressed safely into this mans arms. He pressed O2 and braced himself as the alarms went off.  
he pulled back from yellow, and he wanted to whine from the lack of contact. looking up and around. They made eye contact. Yellow sighed "i'll get admin you go to O2. meet back here okay?" Lime nodded, unable to say a singular word and he almost jumped as Yellow reached a hand up and caressed his cheek. "stay safe" he watched as yellow ran down to admin. 

he slowly made his way to O2. He could do it, Type in the code, save Yellow. Save everyone and fail his mission. or. He could sit. Watch as the timer counts down, watch as the oxygen slowly fades away leaving nothing but death in its wake. He could win right here and now. but at what cost? He though of Yellows gentle embrace, the way yellow guarded his back when ever someone suspicious came near. He scoffed, Yellow was a fool for trusting him, after all no one had died when he and yellow were together. Couldn't he connect the dots? but his heart warmed. Yellow trusted him, through and through. He touched his lips and looked at the timer. 6 seconds left  
he leaned his forehead against the cool glass and typed in the first number and paused.  
5 seconds left  
he thought of yellow, nervously pacing, waiting for him in cafeteria. Even if he ran Yellow wouldn't make it in time to O2. He typed the second number in  
4 seconds left  
he clenched his jaw and took a few steps backwards, his back hitting the wall and he  
slumped down. He couldn't risk his mission.  
3 seconds left  
he looked up. stared at the flashing lights and blaring. "good bye Yellow. maybe if things were different"  
2 seconds left  
He secured his helmet, hooking up the last, and only full oxygen tank up to his suit  
1 second left.   
he walked away from O2 into cafeteria. He saw Yellow sitting at the very middle, slumped over, head against the table passed out from the lack of oxygen. He nervously swallowed lips trembling as he walked closer and closer to yellow. he brushed away the hair that had fallen onto his face and watched as his pale skin, he heard his last attempt at getting any form of oxygen into his body.   
he pulled away, walking to comms Ready to tell his superior that the mission was a success.


	2. The beginning Gabriel's POV alt ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter but doesn't end in angst :D

they pulled away. His lips tingled. Heavens he had distanced himself from the other crewmate so much,, after all feelings would hinder his work. He wanted more. He wanted to pull yellow back and kiss him until his lips hurt.   
but he couldn't. This was his job. his Mission. He clutched his hand around the small sabotage device. made specifically just for this purpose.  
he pressed into Yellow, leaning his forehead against his shoulder and breathed in deeply. He wanted to stay like this for the rest of eternity, pressed safely into this mans arms. He pressed O2 and braced himself as the alarms went off.  
he pulled back from yellow, and he wanted to whine from the lack of contact. looking up and around. They made eye contact. Yellow sighed "i'll get admin you go to O2. meet back here okay?" Lime nodded, unable to say a singular word and he almost jumped as Yellow reached a hand up and caressed his cheek. "stay safe" he watched as yellow ran down to admin.   
he walked away from O2 into security. He knew Red was hiding here, watching every move he made through the hallways. He could Kill red and white on his way to O2 and Yellow wouldn't know a thing. He winced as blood splattered onto his suit, wiping it off hastily with reds limp arm, before pulling out a gun. He swore he saw White just now. He was probably going to go warn Yellow. But he couldn't have that happen.  
the Alarms blared, making his ears ring and he grabbed white and shot them. Luckily his suit was spared of the blood as he placed the gun in their hand. He could make it look as if White was the actual imposter, that they had killed red before taking their own life. Perhaps Yellow would buy a sob story that White couldn't take the grief of having to kill. He would be able to lean into Yellows embrace again.   
Screw his mission. His bastard superiors cared only for the money. They hardly had a back up plan for if he got caught so why should he care about their desires. All he wanted was to be with yellow.


	3. The beginning Vampers POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampers death but make it homosexual

Yellow looked around at the people he had known for only a week. There had been no complications in health or with the ship so they had been set off to go on their mission. Many had been nervous, their very first mission and new to the job gave them heightened anxiety. And now with the news of an impostor on the ship, one that had managed to kill without anyone knowing until hours later at that, everyone's nerves were on edge. He took a deep calming breath, it was fine they would find the impostor, complete their tasks and get to Polaris safely. He would make sure of it. He ran through his hair, taking a look at himself in his helmet that sat on the table ahead of him. Looking up he steadied himself, dropped his shoulders and frowned "we have no evidence and no way to tell who did it. I think that everyone should either buddy up or find someone to watch until we can find the impostor." he looked around and saw everyone nodding and quietly agreeing "good, keep safe, try to keep someone near at all time, and once we all finish repairs we can continue on our way without a hitch." He had said his piece. He watched as everyone went their separately ways, leaving Him Black and Lime left. Ah. He had gotten into the bad habit of referring to everyone as their coloured suits instead of their names,,, but it was just too damn hard to remember everyone's names when they all avoided him like the plague. He supposed his resting bitch face didn't help him any. Black turned on their foot to face him and Lime "i'm going to watch the cams." He nodded, it was smart. They could keep track of who was together and any suspicious activity. He glanced to Lime "well. hm. I guess until we can find the impostor I'll stick with you Lime. More safety in numbers" for a moment it looked like Lime was startled before he nodded "ah, yeah. Oh! and you can call me Gabriel by the way." he paused for a minute. Gabriel. Gabe. gaby? Gabriel. okay he's got it down. Hopefully. maybe. He frowned, definitely not. "ah. okay I'm Vampers." he watched as the corners of Gabriel's lips pulled up "I know, you introduced yourself to everyone before we even took off." Vampers blinked, he had forgotten he had even done that. "oh. sounds about right. hm. Well we can do you're tasks first, since mine are all over the place" nodding to the small device hooked onto Gabriel's belt. he watched as Gabriel seemed to pause "ah. but I'm not entirely sure where my tasks are located so wouldn't it be easier to do yours first? Help me figure out where everything is." he half laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "oh. Right sorry I forget that not everyone has been on a mission before. Just follow me." Vampers hummed, securing his helmet just in case as he walked off to the med-bay, ready to start his tasks.

He was silent as he worked, almost completely forgetting about the dead crew-mate and about Gabriel all together. He only remembered that Gabriel was following him around when said man tapped him on the shoulder, scaring the living daylights out of him. He had whipped around, smacking Gabriel's hand away with a growl, ready to fight before he realized who it was. He let out a relieved sigh and slumped forward a bit "shit. Sorry I forgot you were there." Gabriel looked surprised, although he had soon recovered from his shock "oh no its fine! I have been quiet after all, its to be expected! I was just wondering if you could show me were this task is right here" he said, tilting his head and walking closer to show the small tablet with a map on it, pointing to the wires in electrical. Vampers rolled his shoulders back "hm yeah that's to the south from here in Electrical, c'mon i'll show you" walking off right away down to electrical.

Reaching Security he popped in head in to check up on black, who looked back and gave a thumbs up to him before returning to the cams, turning around he caught Gabriel by the shoulder as he almost walked directly into Vampers. "Hey watch were you're going." His tone was heavy but the side of his lips were slightly up-turned as he watched Gabriel look up from the map to give him a flustered smile. He felt his own face flush as his heart sped up. Fuck that was cute. He clenched his jaw and turned around "we are almost there, so no need to continue staring at your map like that." he began walking into lower engine with Gabriel by his side, and cursed as the lights went out. His hand shot out and he quickly grabbing Gabriel and pulling him closer to himself. "shit, hold my hand I can get us to electrical no problem and we can fix the lights" walking seemingly blindly through the dark, maneuvering both himself and Gabriel at an adequate speed without bumping into anything surprisingly well. moving into electrical he flicked his flashlight on flipping all the switches and squinting when the lights flickered back on.

Turning around to Gabriel he felt his stomach lurch. On the ground farther into the room were Orange and Purple. He wanted to vomit, and then the smell hit him, coming in through the small air filter. He gagged. the bodies had been there for far too long, and this room had been far too hot. The rotten smell was overwhelming. He grabbed Gabriel's wrist and pulled him out, slamming back against the wall outside of electrical as he hit the emergency report button. "fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, how did they kill two people-" He took a deep breath as he ripped off his helmet. He looked up at Gabriel "how the _fuck_ aren't you phased by that?" taking another gasping breath before standing up "we don't have time we have to get to the cafeteria." If Gabriel noticed the trembling in Vampers' hands he didn't say a word. They arrived to the central table, seeing everyone having already arrived.  
  


Vampers wanted to sit down, but the restlessness that had settled deep into his bones over powered that want. "I found purple and orange dead in electrical. Me and Gabriel stopped by security and checked in with black before the lights went off and after I fixed the lights both of them had been dead. And for a while." He had said his piece and he vaguely thought that he could feel a hand grab his. 

He wasn't entirely sure what had happened until Gabriel nudged him. "what do you want" he snapped without thought. He watched the confusion on Gabriels face spread "oh, uh well everyone thinks its Pink because she wasn't with anyone for the majority of the time." Vampers couldn't help but regret lashing out before nodding and voting for pink to be ejected. He didn't really know the girl personally so he couldn't quite say that he felt sad for her. But he hoped she was an impostor. 

She wasn't. He winced at the thought of her face, her eyes rimmed pink like the colour of her suit as she was ejected. He wouldn't be able to forget her face whenever he looked at the airlock. But, he couldn't quite step away from the airlock just yet.

He startled as he felt a hand placed on his back, but slowly relaxed as he felt it rub slow circles into the suit. He looked back to see Gabriel. "ah. its you. I suppose we should get back to doing tasks" he watched as Gabriel gave a weak smile "yeah I suppose we should. C'mon I have card swipe in Admin. er. Wherever that is" Vampers smiled at the naivety of his words. "yeah. well come on i'll show you" and he did. They had gone through half of their tasks before everyone was called to the cafeteria again. 

"whats happening?" Vampers said as soon as he saw everyone else. Red was heavily panting, as if he had ran all the way to the cafeteria. Red whipped around to Vampers "THAT BASTARD KILLED CYAN AND GREEN I FUCKING SAW HIM WITH MY OWN TWO EYES KILL GREEN AND I WOULD'VE BEEN NEXT WE HAVE TO VOTE HIM OUT" they yelled pointing to Brown who sat there with a fowl look on their face and blood all over their suit. It was obvious that Brown was the impostor. "well. this is a unanimous vote. I hope you enjoy space you filthy bastard" Vampers snarled as he voted to eject Brown. 

Red had decided that they would be the one to push Brown to the airlock and press the button to eject him. Brown hadn't given a fight, practically going limp in Reds arms, not turning around to face the rest of them as he was sucked out into the vacuum of space. 

One impostor left.

Vampers sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "its not red, and its not you me or black. Or. At least I don't think its black. At this point all I'm sure about is that you and me are safe Gabriel." He looked up from his intense stare a the table to look at Gabriel. He had the strongest urge to reach over and pull Him into his arms. But he wouldn't. That would be weird, and surely Gabriel wouldn't want that. So, he didn't.

Things went smoothly for the next few days, He had finished almost all of his tasks in between helping Gabriel find his way around the ship. Hell he couldn't count the amount of times he had to grab his hand just to stop him from walking off in the wrong direction. It was cute. And his urge to hold the green haired man became more intense with the more time he spent with him.   
He was finishing up his last set of wires, having paid no mind to Gabriel, who was humming somewhere behind him, When he heard a loud crash. "shit what was that. Hey dont be so far away from me, come here." He had whipped around to look at Gabriel who had took a step forward at the same time He had, causing them to bump together. he watched as Gabriel lost his footing, reaching a hand out to Vampers. He quickly caught him by the waist, pulling him closer as to not fall along with him. "fuck, be careful dumbass you could break something on your helmet" he nodded to the helmet that had been sitting on the floor right where Gabriel had almost fallen. 

It wasn't until he had looked back at Gabriel when he noticed how close they had been. He could feel his breath on his face, could practically count all the freckles scattered across his face. he glanced to the left before laughing "haha are we about to kiss right now?" he had no idea why he had said that. His nerves had risen up to his throat and that was the only thing that came out of his mouth. He wanted to die, maybe throw on his helmet and pretend that Gabriel didn't exist until he got over how embarrassing that was. He stiffened a little when he felt Gabriel's arms wrap around his neck He looked back at him. His lips had parted and those eyes, fuck he was looking at Vampers as if he was the entire world. as, as if he was looking at the stars for the very first time. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he leaned his head forward until their foreheads met and noses brushed together. He reached his free hand up to the side of Gabriel's face brushing a bit of hair off of his cheek. Did he want what he wanted? maybe it was just his nerves but he couldn't tell. He looked up to Gabriel's eyes and saw that he had closed them, it was all he needed to press their lips together. 

He pulled away, and smiled as Gabriel tried to follow him as he leaned back. He moved his hand back to play with the hair that had gotten a little too long at the back of his neck and couldn't help but grin as Gabriel rested his head against his shoulder. It was like a dream come true. He didn't know what this would make them but he knew that if it meant staying by Gabriel's side he would gladly accept whatever it was. 

He went to rest his head on top of Gabriel's as the alarm sounded, the two jumping apart and Vampers quickly checked his tablet "fuck, the O2 went off again. Here i'll get admin and you get the oxygen room alright? and then meet back here once you're done with it." He didn't wait for Gabriel's answer as he took off towards admin, all the while letting the others know that he and Gabriel got it and not to worry. 

He had 5 minutes left, that was more then enough time to get their, stabilize the oxygen and head back before they were in any trouble. He smiled to himself as he put in the code, getting it right on his first try. He checked the time once more, two minutes left. Hopefully Gabriel had gotten to oxygen by now, after all he had basically gotten the layout of the ship down pat. 

He made his way back and sat at the middle table in the cafeteria, playing with the badges on his arm as he waited. The oxygen should have been fixed by now afterall. Maybe he was making his way back right now? But the lights were still flashing red. 

He didn't understand. It shouldn't have taken this long, they only had a minute left until things got dire. He checked his oxygen tank, and winced he had forgotten to get a brand new canister. He was fucked royally fucked. But, that meant that Gabriel hadn't gotten a new canister either. His heart dropped. He wouldn't be able to grab a new canister and reach Gabriel as well. That is if Gabriel wasn't already dead. He could feel the panic rise in him as he stood up, just to catch himself on the table. The oxygen in the ship had already started to thin, there wasn't enough time for anything. He had killed them both, he should Have gotten a new canister, should have told the others to come fix the o2, should have kept Gabriel nearby. He felt tears well up, if he had at least kept Gabriel with him then he would be able to die happy at least. He could feel the oxygen thinning as his thoughts continued to race.

he grew more anxious as he had to breath hard and start gasping just to get any air into his lungs at all. He would die here. sitting at the table without anyone in sight. He couldn't help but imagine black's face as they watched the security room, most likely unaware that they had practically no air at all.

He couldn't breathe. there was nothing to breathe. His lungs hurt as they expanded on nothing, overworking themselves in an attempt to stay alive for just a minute longer.

His ears rung and he swore he could hear footsteps, as his head hit the table. He swore he could feel a hand brush the hair away from his face as he passed out.

Who knew he would die like this. 


	5. The Ending (Gabriel's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel going back for his mans

Regret filled every inch of Gabriel. The crushing feeling of guilt as he called his superiors, claiming the mission was finished. The call ended quickly, the other end giving a small, simple "Okay. Good job." in return. His bones ached, guilt and regret dripping off of him like the sweat on his brow. His suit suddenly felt too stuffy, the helmet weighing heavily on his shoulders. Gabriel couldn't believe he could ever have agreed to such a ridiculous suggestion. Why in the world had they picked him? Why couldn't they have left him alone as gullible as ever. Seeing all the bloodshed had definitely phased him, but he refused to let it show. He couldn't let these stupid emotions get to his head. He had his family to think about, and his superiors were keen on manipulating him into doing their bidding by using them. 

Gabriel shouldn't have let his guard down, he knew it would lead to something terrible happening. He sighed deeply, remembering every moment he spent on this dreaded ship. Every moment he spent with him. His smile, still as clear as day in Gabriel's mind, his yellow eyes dripping with a sweetness Gabriel craved. Vampers was an utter fool for trusting him, but Gabriel was an even bigger fool for letting him be swayed by the taller man. He felt like crying and throwing up at the same time. He wished things had been different. If Gabriel hadn't agreed to this, maybe he would've met Vampers in another place, at another time. He could feel his eyes welling up with tears as he thought of that yellow suit, slumped over in the cafeteria, still awaiting his return.

He couldn't let his continue. His thoughts rushed right through him as he sped out of communications. He knew he didn't have long before his superiors showed or very long until Vampers completely ran out of oxygen. Gabriel ran into storage, pushing crates out of the way as he searched. It didn't take him long, as Gabriel had hidden the o2 canister there previously when no one was watching him. It was a good idea too, he knew it would come in handy if he had set off the oxygen in the end. Gabriel didn't have the courage to be the one to end someone's life. He couldn't even muster the strength to hold a knife properly. His hands were too shaky whenever he took up a blade, knowing full well it could be used to end a person's entire being. Gabriel was glad his superiors gave him the other options of depleting oxygen or letting the reactor blow. It was much easier when Gabriel knew he wasn't directly ending a life. 

Gabriel's boots made an odd sound on the metal flooring of the ship. A strange clunk as he sped out of storage, the canister swinging against his side as he ran. He returned to that yellow suit, still exactly where he had left it. Gabriel could feel hot tears on his cheek as he pulled the man forward, ripping the empty canister right out of Vampers's suit. He forcefully shoved the new one in, praying he hadn't been too late.

Memories flashed through his mind, he remembered every moment. The silly introduction, the way Vampers always kept an eye out for Gabriel. Every smile, every frown, every touch. He could remember the hotness of Vampers's breath as they pulled away from one another after. The kiss had been the best Gabriel had ever had, sweet yet full of so much passion. Passion Gabriel had never even had a taste of before. He should've stayed in that moment, should've forgotten about the stupid mission. Vampers was all Gabriel ever needed. Gabriel shouldn't have set off the oxygen, should've told his superiors to fuck off and leave him alone. But he couldn't risk his family's safety, he'd be too full of regret and guilt, just like he is now. "I'm so, so sorry." Gabriel kept mumbling, silently praying and hoping against hope that Vampers was still alive.

When Gabriel finally saw Vampers's chest rise and fall, slowly, yet surely, Gabriel felt like he could finally breathe again. When the realization of what he had done finally set in, he sprung up. His superiors weren't going to just willingly let Gabriel bring this man on board. They knew Vampers wasn't in on their mission. He nervously fumbled with his hands, pacing back and forth as he waited for his superiors to arrive. He could lie his way out of this, he had to after all. No one had ever swept him so far off his feet before. His heart beat uncomfortably and wildly in his chest as he paced back and forth, finally deciding to just think of his lie as he got there.

Now his biggest issue was actually carrying Vampers out of the cold ship. There was no way for Gabriel to simply carry Vampers, but he did try. It only ended up with Gabriel stumbling and trying to break Vampers's fall. Gabriel sat, on the cold floor, breathing heavily as he watched Vampers, now sprawled out on the ground. He wouldn't give up though, he got up and hooked his arms underneath Vampers's armpits, dragging him along. Gabriel felt bad but knew the heavy suit would protect Vampers from getting seriously hurt from the dragging. Half of him wished Vampers would wake up, but the other half was strongly against the notion. He didn't know how Vampers would feel about him after the ordeal, Vampers had to know it was Gabriel that almost caused his death at least. He just hoped that Vampers wouldn't be too disgusted with him after his betrayal. Gabriel certainly didn't feel too good about it, but he felt better knowing Vampers was still alive in his arms.

Gabriel felt a buzz from the communication device he had taken from communications before rushing out to save Vampers. He knew it meant his superiors were finally there. When Gabriel finally managed to drag Vampers to the airlock and onto the ship of the company that employed him, he was faced with disapproving glares and questioning looks. These people knew the yellow suited man didn't belong to the company. Gabriel gently lowered Vampers onto the ground and prepared for the worst. He'd be okay as long as Vampers agreed to stay by his side, he knew he could push through this. One step at a time if that was what it took to break loose from this dreaded company. A company, so full of greed and selfishness.


End file.
